Star Crossed
by courtney-catastrophe
Summary: Bella has been dating Emmett for 3 years, but he is sterile. They decided they were ready for a spawn, so they used donated semen to have a child. But, what happens when Bella wants to meet the biological Father? AU/AH WARNING: Smutty!
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Okay, this is the prologue of my new story, Star-Crossed. You'll have to tell me if it's interesting, because, since it came to me in the shower last night, I'm very partial to it, and I highly doubt someone's done something like this before. WARNING: VERY SMUTTY. It will be 100% in Bella's POV, but if you want, I'll do an outtake story as well. AND, before you ask, no, I will not tell you now who Bella is with at the end of the story. Tough shit. You'll find out eventually.**

**Btw, yes, I'll get to updating MSOB after posting this, haha..**

* * *

**Star-Crossed**

**Prologue**

* * *

Pushing a lock of my thick, chocolate brown hair back behind my ear, I pulled my 11 month old son onto my lap. As I stared into his intelligent, emerald eyes, memories flooded my brain.

* * *

_19 months ago  
_I looked at my feet, embarrassed that I was going through with this. Sure, my fiancée Emmett was sterile (thanks to his testicles not properly dropping when he was a child – no one had known it'd have a lasting effect on him), but getting _implanted_ with someone else's sperm was just fucking weird. I felt Emmett's loving gaze on my back, and I looked up at the female doctor, _thank god I had Carrie, and not some perv_, with new found confidence. She returned my gaze, and said, "Are you ready?" I nodded, and laid down on the standard hospital chair, in my hospital grown (which I felt excruciatingly exposed in), and opened my legs, Emmett holding my hand and whispering sweet nothings into my ear, mainly to get my mind off of the nuttiness going on right now.

* * *

I pulled myself back to the present, and stroked Beau's bronze hair affectionately. I laughed, remembering his birth and the origin of his name.

* * *

_11 months ago  
_My breathtaking son was placed into my arms, but I had Emmett stand very close, in case I wasn't able to hold my arms up any longer. Although I'd gone into labor a mere 8 months after… becoming pregnant, and he was born only 4lbs. 8oz, it took more out of me (I'd had a c-section, I wasn't expecting this much physical exertion) than I'd anticipated.

Emmett kept saying my name in wonder, "Bella… Bella… Bella…" he paused in his awed chanting, "What're we going to name him, beautiful?" I smiled, and the perfect name came to me. "Beau." He cocked to his head to the side, and grinned, his dimples very pronounced against his swollen face. He'd done as much crying as I had lately, what with the news that our beautiful son might not make it since he was coming so early. "Why that name, dear?" I smiled larger, pleased with my explanation. "Well, Bella means beautiful or pretty, and if people think it fits me, wait till they see our little Beau. And, in French, Beau means Beautiful. I think you're the only left out one." I stuck my tongue out at him, almost high on the sensation of holding this overly gorgeous baby that came from me.

I looked down at the baby in my arms. Looked at his gorgeous, flushed face. I knew he relied on me for life. And I was more than willing to give this perfect child anything he wanted. I oh-so-gently fluffed the tiny amount of oddly red-brown hair on his head, and he opened his eyelids to present the most gorgeous green eyes I'd ever seen.

My first thought was that I just wanted to look at Beau forever. Never let him grow up, stay little and let me look at his perfection. Second, I thought that even though this was the first time he'd opened his eyes truly, they looked old and wise. Like he had a long history, things people with normalcy in their lives would never want to hear about. My third thought, and the reason my smile faltered, was that people were definitely going to talk. What with my deep chestnut eyes, and Emmett's eyes the color of the Pacific Ocean on a flawlessly sunny day, what would people say about our gloriously green-eyed son? We had decided to tell people just that I was pregnant, not the how's or why's. But, my smile returned, and I thought, _since when do I care what the fuck people think?_ My fourth thought was the most disturbing; I wanted to meet his real, biological father. The father who these wondrous features no doubt came from. I'm sure Beau's awfully pale skin came from I, but on Beau, it looked… right. And I'm sure his real father would be glorious…

* * *

Again coming to the present, I reached up to find tears streaming down my face. These thoughts were still floating around, I wanted – no, _needed_ – to find Beau's real Dad. But people don't go about doing things like that. Sure, this mystery man's sperm was what had produced Beau from my egg, but, Emmett was the man I'd passionately made love to over the past 3 years, the man I loved so deeply, the man whose hands felt like heaven, and the man who could warm me up with a good fuck like no one else could ever possibly do.

Another flashback came to me, of Emmett and I (and my Belly, I was 5 months pregnant) sexing it up in the hot tub. We'd realized hut tub sex was a lot easier on my back, and allowed Emmett to get deeper, even with the partially formed Beau inside of me. I remembered his hands making quick work of my bikini, and slipping 2 fingers inside of my already wet core to get me ready. I reached behind me, pulling down his trunks, and moaned. "Emmett, I need you inside me, please, baby…" he grunted, and complied, thrusting into me in one fluid movement. He found his rhythm, one hand going down to circle my clit roughly. We both cried out, and I braced the edge of our hot tub so I didn't float away. I was close, and I could feel he was too. I pushed myself down on him, and that hit a different spot inside me, making me explode in a world of blinding stars. Emmett came not long after, and we both collapsed for a moment, before heading inside to shower before bed.

Those were such happy times… but, back to reality, Beau needed feeding. He was pouting in that adorable way, puffing his cheeks out slightly, his bottom lip jutting out. I vaguely wondered if his father gave him that trait (because I certainly couldn't pout), as I carried him to the kitchen to fix him some food.

Would I ever get to see his Father?

* * *

**(A/N) So, whataya think? If you're wondering where the fuck this is going, I promise the chapters after this will be much more explanatory and more plot, and much much longer. This is purely the backstory. :)**

**About the Emmett-being-sterile issue, that can really happen. Haha, it happened to my brother Bailey, and since his balls didn't drop when they were supposed to, his sperm didn't fully develop or something.**

**Haha, and if any of you are wondering, my baby brother's name is Beau. He was a pre-mie (as was I), and he's the cutest baby ever. :) REVIEW! Inspiration: Emmett sexing you up, in a hot tub. ;D**


	2. I've Just Seen A Face

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie. I didn't write Twilight, unfuckingfortunantely. I just put them in bizarre situations that Stephenie would be appalled at.**

**(A/N) Due to the fact that I love fucking love this story so much, I'm giving you the first chapter already. Thanks to I like men with no men boobs for reviewing. :) You all 38 visitors should follow their example. :)**

**And, in case you were wondering, all my chapters are going to be named after songs. No, the lyrics will not fit in anyway, shape, or form. :) But, the titles will, and they'll all be songs I like, ha. So, I'll tell you the song, and artist. And that means you should listen to it. :) I'll stop rambling now…**

* * *

**Star-Crossed**

**Ch. 1: **

**I've Just Seen A Face (Jim Sturgess [originally by The Beatles])**

* * *

Another day, same old, same old. I sighed, getting out of my bed that I shared with Emmett to check on Beau. I was sure he'd be up by now. I looked over to Emmett's sleeping form, and missed his body heat.

I didn't live with Emmett, but all of Beau's things were at his apartment, and I couldn't sleep without him. Even with him, I still occasionally got the same nightmares that I used to…  
I was just waiting for him to ask me to move in, officially.

As I thought, when I got into Beau's green room (from the time he was born, we thought green fitted him, although his walls could never be as brilliant as his eyes), he was sitting up, his eyes unfocused. He seemed to be thinking, but what on Earth did 11 month olds think of? If only I knew.

I smiled, as I always did seeing his serene face, and picked him up. He fit perfectly on my hip. I'd miss these days. As I did everyday since Beau had turned two months old, I walked into the kitchen and clicked on the radio to _our_ classical music station before making breakfast for the 2 of us and Emmett. On Beau's two month anniversary of life, Emmett had turned on the radio to a station he deemed 'shitty music made from the screams of chickens being burnt alive' (hence why we listen to it _before_ he wakes up), and Beau loved it. It was his first giggle, and he even bobbed his head a little… before puking. Some things about these days I wouldn't miss. The ooze dripping from both ends of him was one of those things.

I sat him in his high chair, and looked to him for what he wanted for breakfast on this fine morning. It was Saturday, and we both knew what that meant – a visit from 'Aunty' (she wasn't my sister, but she was Emmett's. And she was pregnant currently with her first child, thanks to a Mr. Jasper Hale. Unlike me and Emmett, however, they were already married.) Alice. Beau smiled (showing his newly starting-to-come-in teeth, aka the pain in the ass gum-killers that kept me up at night from his sobs of pain. At least he wasn't one of those babies that cried bloody murder, his were soft sobs that made my soul ache), and told me "Eggs." He paused, and looked down a moment. "Scrambled eggs," he said, revising his order.

Alice would've died. Beau had been saying full words since 9 and a half months, but it still astounded her that he knew what I wanted him to tell me without communicating it to him directly. What could I say, he was a fast learner.

"Scrambled eggs it is." I laughed, and he replied with his light musical giggle. The yearning inside of me returned; the need to find the man who gave all these glorious traits to my baby, my world.

I tried to put it to the back of my mind. After all, finding Beau's biological Dad wasn't as easy as looking up who donated the sperm. That was classified. It would just complicate things. I had enough on my mind with my wedding (my wedding! Cue squeal now.) coming up in less than 2 months, and Beau's first birthday next month. Emmett and I had decided soon after he proposed, and that had been at least a year before we even thought of how to conceive Beau, that we would wait ages before actually getting married. He was all for never getting married, but I thought that was bypassing commitment a bit too far.

I pulled the pan out of the cupboard, closing it before an avalanche of other pans could come crashing out. _Em can deal with it later_, I thought, smiling. Beau was bobbing his head with the rhythm of the music. Before him, I would've never thought of classical music as soothing, but for Beau, anything.

I quickly scrambled 9 eggs (I calculated Beau would eat one, I would eat 2, and Alice [the water-retaining sea cow, who was just as obsessed with eggs while pregnant as I was with Beau], and Emmett would each eat 3.), feeling utterly peaceful in the kitchen.

While scooping the eggs out onto plates and making sure everyone had toast, I heard 3 light taps on the door, and then the _THUD_ as Alice threw it open. Squealing, she bounced over to me, shoving a beautifully simple rectangle in my face. Even before my eyes could adjust enough to read the calligraphy on the card, I knew it was her invitation to Emmett and I's wedding.

"August 14th. OHMYGOSH, Bella, do you realize your half-anniversary every year is Valentine's Day? AH!" More squealing. Of course I knew that, did she think the date was chosen at random? Oh no, I loved that Valentine's Day was extra special for us. I hadn't ever had someone to share Valentine's Day with until Emmett, and even though I didn't think anything of it, now I couldn't imagine not having him.

But, instead of telling her that, I decided to let her have some fun. "Oh my, really? That's so cool! Thanks for pointing it out, hon." Cue warm smile. And her answering one. "Ohh! Eggs! Mm. Where's brother dearest?" she skipped back into his (_our_) bedroom, "_EMMETT!_ Get your as- (_giggle_) oops, I mean _butt_ out here! Your darling fiancée made you breakfast, and you're too lazy to even come get food!" and with a _THUNK_ she came skipping back into the kitchen. "He's on the floor groaning currently. He should be out within minutes." She said, her smile just widening. I couldn't help but laugh at the pixie-like woman. Even with a rather large 5-month baby bump, her immeasurable vigor was intimidating.

Soon, my adorably disheveled fiancée joined us at the table. We didn't talk much while eating, it was rude, and the food was rather good if I said so myself. After all, what good was culinary school if you couldn't make a simple breakfast?

Our forks clinked one-by-one as we got done, each of us leaning back and letting our stomachs settle. Well, except for Beau, who was tapping his fingers in intricate patterns on the table of his high chair. What I would give to see into his mind. But of course, Alice broke the satisfied silence.

"So, when're you going back to work, Bella? I mean, I know you 'took time off' to be with Beau, but eventually aren't you guys going to need money and things? You know you can always come to us, Me and Jasper, but that café you worked at last made you some serious cash, and I don't know I just want to see my best friend and my brother happy, you know? Oh, no, is this a sensitive subject? I'll sto-" I cut her off. "Alice, Alice, Alice! Stop. I'm fine. I'm going back to my job at that French restaurant after July when Beau turns 1. Yes, they pay me more than is probably fair, but I'm greatful." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"_Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos, and fuck me in the backseat, fu-" _Alice jumped to her phone, slightly blushing before answering.

"Hey Jazzy. What's up?"

Pause.

"Oh, of course you can!"

Shorter pause.

"No. Why would I?"

Giggle.

"K. Cya in a few."

Pause.

"Yah, just wedding plans and stuff."

Pause.

"K, bye. Luh you babe!"

She hung up the phone, turning back towards us.

Before me or Em had time to ask about the exchange, however, she dove into wedding plans.

I took Beau out of his high chair, and he seemed content to sit on my lap while we talked. "Alice, of course you'll be my maid of honor, right?" She knew she was, but it elated her to hear the words out loud, I could tell.

"Oh, Bella. Duh. But what'll I do about a dress? I'll be 7 months pregnant at your wedding! And I don't want a godawful _maternity dress_."  
And here we go.  
"Alice, you can have one custom-made. You know that."

"OH GOODIE! I hoped you would say that… I just wasn't sure."  
"Anything for you, dear."  
Cue more squealing.  
"Ali, that reminds me. Can you watch Beau for a bit? I need to run to the store. We have no food in the house because of you and your brother." We both laughed. "Yep. Not a problem sista." Yes, not sist_er_, sist_a_. That was Alice for you.

* * *

45 minutes later, I was in Kroger's. Grocery shopping was one of my favorite parts of the week. It was so calming. Everything was constant, except for the occasional aisle change. No let downs, no super highs, just one content feeling.

I was nearing the end of my mental list of things we needed – I already had a full cart waiting up front – and was in the meat section when I saw _him_.

He was tall, with translucent, radiant pale skin, bronze (familiar?) sex hair, and lean bands of muscle. It was such strong déjà vu that I didn't recognize the resemblance. I couldn't think, I just drifted towards him. He just gave off the 'I'll-Act-Like-I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck-But-Love-Me-And-I'll-Always-Be-There' vibe. The man had a package of steak in his hands (the expensive no-fat kind; I always bought the cheapest. Who had money nowadays?), his long fingers scanning the label for whatever he was looking for. I had extended my arm towards him, maybe to tap on his shoulder, when I realized – What would I say to him? _Oh, hey, you don't know me, but I had a pull from inside my body towards you. Who am I to deny that? So, hello._ Yes, not creepy at all. I quickly pulled my arm back, but not before Mr. Handsome saw it in his peripheral vision. He turned his head toward me, searching for answers on my face. All he would find was blank fascination, as I realized the similarity.

Those green eyes staring at me. They were the same green, the same brilliant emerald green, I looked into everyday. "Hi," I blurted out. His eyes came into focus, he must've been staring in the same state as I. "Hello," he started. Maybe I wasn't crazy, maybe I could get to know him? "Do I know you?" Cue heart sinking into nonexistence. Of course he didn't feel the passionate connection I did; he didn't know he was the father of my child. My life, my joy.

"Um… No." I cringed, and almost missed how his face seemed to fall. His eyes were less intense than seconds before, sorrow leaking from his pores. But, he gathered himself back quickly, and I was sure I'd imagined it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and did something I'd never have the confidence to do normally.

"But, you could know me if you wanted. My name's Bella Swan. I think I'd like you in my life." And I handed him one of my work cards that I had grabbed from my purse. Even though I wasn't back to work as of now, they had my cell number on them, too. "Cya around." I walked away, the whole time wondering what his face looked like.

_Will he call?_ I sighed, remembering that I left my cell at home, and shook my head. Of course he won't.

I quickly paid for everything, and put the 2 carts of food into Emmett's jeep. I had gotten used to driving The Monster (our nickname for the jeep) around.

After helping Emmett carry in and put away our week's worth of food, I went into his, _our_, room, and hopped face-first onto the bed.

_BEEP!_ My Cell reminder went off. I raised my head into my hands, staring at it for a moment. It was an old phone, there was no front display to tell me what was awaiting me when I opened it. I closed my eyes, grabbed it, and brought it close to my face. Opening the phone, and my eyes, I was shocked to read the display. '1 Missed Call', and '1 New Voicemail' were on the small screen.

Closing my eyes again, I hit '1', and send. The shortcut to voicemail.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so I realize people probably want to kill me since I have like 12 subscriptions to this after the prologue, and it took me this long to update, and it's such a short chapter.**

**Things at home are CRAZY. School is ending and it's CRAZY. And I actually have a social life now. Ha, hard to keep up with all that, and writing. ): I promise I'm going to try to keep up better though. I'll have another chapter up this week, and a chapter up for MSOB. Mmk? (: haha.**


	3. Courtesy Laughs

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I do own 3 copies of it, though (with no memory of acquiring the second or third... hm...).**

**(A/N) To remind you; the song for this chapter is mainly for the title of it. The lyrics fit to an extent, but I meant it as more of a sarcastic remark chapter title. As most of the chapter titles will be.**

**And, there are a few characters very very OOC. Smuuuut warning ahead. ENJOY.**

* * *

**Star-Crossed**

**Ch. 2:**

**Courtesy Laughs – Phoenix**

* * *

_Closing my eyes again, I hit '1', and send. The shortcut to voicemail._

Mentally crossing my fingers, I listened.

"SWEETHEART! How are you? Your father and I are in Tahiti for another week – we'll totally fill you in when we get back. If Beau has done ANYTHING cute and/or new, you damn well know I want video documentation! –laugh– Call me back whenever you can, duckling. Charlie sends his love. –click–"

Sue's duck comment made me giggle, even through my almost tears that Bradamert ((I had combined Brad (Pitt), Adam (Brody), and Robert (Pattinson… duh, does any other Robert matter?) to make mystery man's temporary name))'s voice wasn't on the other end of the line. Since my last name was Swan, as was her's when she and my father married, she had always called me her little duckling (which fit with my frizzy hair and 0 coordination).

I would call her back later; right now I was busy mourning. Of course Bradamert didn't call. He was busy with Angechelsten (Angelina-Rachel-Kristen… some might not be dating, but that's who I picture them with). Who was I to compare.

Cue loud sigh.

And that's when Jasper broke me from my sorrow. "KNOCK KNOCK!" He cried, opening the door with a loud thud. "You didn't even say hi while puttin' groceries away. So, I sit out there with Alice, conversing with y'all, thinkin' you'd come back out and make up for bein' so rude. BUT NOOO! Bella has 'more important things to do' I see! Tinkerbellah, you can jus' tell me if you don' want me here. I understand! I-I get how, how you don' want the fiancée's sister's husband here. I really do. JUS' TELL ME. I need a signal. I don't wannabe trapped ina one-sided frien'ship, Cinderbellah! Jeez. You're like talkin' to a brick wall. Hmph!"

I let him talk himself out, as I knew he would, before I sat up, a coy smile on my face. "Jasper," I said, loud enough for the whole apartment to hear, "You KNOW if I had met you before Emmy," cue smirk, "things would be… different. I mean, c'mon. You're a perfect gentleman, you have a southern accent that refuses to die, even after YEARS in Washington, and you're just so… drop dead sexy. What woman WOULDN'T want to snatch you from Ali?"

Thankfully, Jazz had caught on halfway through, and came over to Emmett's …our… bed, sitting down, pulling me onto his lap. Cue fake embrace. Almett (carrying my son) stormed through the bedroom door seconds later, to find us like this.

"WHA-" "T DO YO-" "U THINK YOU T-" "WO ARE DO-" "ING?"

They spoke almost at the same time, so that it took a second to comprehend… before Jasper and I broke into hysterics. Did they really think we'd ever be into each other? Never. Jazzybear loved his Alibunny more than I even loved Emmy… almost.

"Oh, c'mon you two. I was gettin' ready to tell ol' Hellz Bellz here that I could be some batshit crazy serial killer with nothin' better to do than kidnap her, take her back to my shack like some Unibomber, chop 'er up inta Bella-bite-size jerky, and serve her to the 'rents the next day. Forgive me now?" He fluttered his eyelashes.

This naturally sent Jasper and I into hysterics, and only Emmett's still-livid face halted the gaffaws.

But seeing him all riled up, got ME riled up.

"Emmybear, we were playing around. Ha ha? Calm down, sparky… But, I do think Ali and Jazz should get out… maybe take Beau with you? I'll send Em over to get him later. PLEASE AND THANKS!" I put Beau in Alice's hand before ushering them out of the, _our,_ apartment.

I turned back towards my oh-so-edible looking fiancée. "Now. Emmybear, try not to hold back." I had to hold in a laugh. We never held back.

I quickly took his shirt off, running my nails down his sculpted chest lightly. He growled, and I felt my panties dampen at the sound. Wasting no more time, he picked me from the ground, pushing his lips to mine. His tongue entered my mouth, and I let him dominate the kiss as he laid us down on his bed.

I pulled away to breathe, and he pulled my shirt off. I hadn't worn a bra today, thank god. His stare was of pure lust as he gazed at my breasts before diving in. He suckled one while palming the other, paying special attention to the erect nipple. I nipped his ear, wanting to recuperate these feelings. Through my lustful haze, I aimed my calf towards his groin, rubbing up and down on 'little' Em. He groaned onto my chest, and the feeling was indescribable.

He'd had enough foreplay for the time being, and practically ripped my jeans and panties off, along with his own jeans. I captured his lips to my own, putting all the passion I felt into it. But, when I felt him at my entrance, it wasn't Emmett's face that I pictured behind my closed lids. It was a gorgeous, perfect, bronze-haired man. I gasped, and Emmett took that as a cue to keep going, and he slammed into me. It felt amazing – like always, but it wasn't the same.

And that's when I heard my cell ring. I quickly jumped up, leaving a very frustrated Emmett in bed, and fumbled for my phone. I rushed into the hallway, not bothering with clothes as we were home alone, and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, breathlessly.  
"Bella?" Cue adrenaline rush, _could it be him? Bradamert?_  
"Yes?"  
"…It's Edward. From Kroger's."

"Babe?! Come back here, I'm not done with you!" I could tell Emmett was joking, but I could heard the angry undertone to his voice. And, he had every right to be mad. I just left him, in bed, for another man's phone call – even if he didn't know it.

"Oh, hello Edward." The name sent shivers down my spine. So much for Bradamert. "Erm, I'm a little… distracted right now. Do you think we could meet up for lunch sometime this week?" I supposed 'distracted' wouldn't be the exact word for running from your naked fiancée, but it had to be close… right?

"That sounds lovely. How about tomorrow during my lunch hour, at the _Cr__é__puscule __Café _perhaps?" It sounded like he had a smile on when he said it. I would never tire of his voice. Then it hit me – I gave him my work card. That's why he chose that certain restaurant, I was supposed to be working there. What would he say when he realized I'm not currently employed – even if they would hold my job indefinitely if need be?

Instead of voicing anything, I simply said, "Sounds good. 11 okay?"  
"Perfect. See you tomorrow, Bella."  
"Bye, Edward."

* * *

**(A/N) Mmk, the 'new chapter this week' thing didn't work out, but I officially have 0 time on my hands for writing. :/ I promise to try to get chapters out more frequently than I have been, but unless I'm in the mood for it, I can't do it… and I'm so stressed, and I never sleep so my immune system is horrible and I'm always sick (I have the flu currently :/). They'll probably be short for awhile, until things in my life calm down.**

**And I feel I need to explain a bit.  
****Bella's mom is dead. For story purposes, Phil never existed. You'll find out more on this later, even though I've already done some foreshadowing…  
****Charlie married Sue way back in Bella's childhood. Bella still won't call her 'Mom', but she feels towards Sue as a typical person would their mother.  
****Edward's dad (Carlisle) will not be in this story, unless in passing. So you're aware, he is alive… just not in the best 'condition'. If you can figure that out (down to how it'll relate to the plot), I'll give you a shoutout however you please. (:**

**I also feel I need to warn you.  
****This is called STAR CROSSED. (Although, I'm thinking of changing it. If an inspiration hits me, the name will be changed. Don't be alarmed, I'll post it before I change it.)  
****It will NOT be all happy happy joy joy.  
****But, if you enjoy it, continue reading. By all means. ;)**

**Happy for the chapter? Show it in a review (or Author Alert/Fave? ;D), even if it's only a smiley face or something. Please? (:**

**xxoo (because who wants a hug, kiss, hug, kiss. Repetitive much? (: ),  
Courtney.**


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't have a dream of Bella and Edward, nor am I a rich, best-selling author. I do, however, have more common sense than said best-selling author, because I would never, ever make Bella pregnant with a half-vampire baby. That's just too fucking weird. So, I make my own alternatives. ;)**

**(A/N) I figured the least I could do is type up another chapter for you fine people. ;D I was going to make last chapter longer, but that was a good stopping point, I think. SO think of this as sortof the second half of last chapter, since they're both so short.**

**Star-Crossed**

**Ch. 3:**

**Somewhere Only We Know -Keane**

"_Perfect. See you tomorrow, Bella."  
_"_Bye, Edward."_"Babe, what the hell was that?" Emmett came and hugged me from behind, putting my phone down on the kitchen counter.

"It was…" _Shit._ "work!" I looked up at him. From his expression, it was obvious he didn't believe me. So I continued. "Yah, they were wondering when I was coming back, since technically I'm still on maternity leave." Suddenly, an idea struck me. Maybe this would work out. "In fact, they wanted to meet with me tomorrow! About 11ish. Erm, I'll take Beau, so no worries there. They'll want to see how adorable he is…" It hit me, tomorrow was Sunday… why would Edward have to work? What kindof job did he have? I guess I'd have to ask eventually.

Emmett apparently didn't pick up on my expression, however, and smiled. "That's great, honey! I know how happy work makes you. You're going to wait until after Beau's birthday though, right?"

Hm. What could I say to this? I WAS going to wait… especially considering I hadn't even talked with them yet… but what if me and Edward decided to meet regularly? And, I did still have my own apartment I could retreat to…

"I don't know, Em. On the phone they kindof sounded desperate, and if they need me, I'll go back sooner. But I'll make sure I take off the week of Beau's birthday so we can prepare. You know I'll be here." I smiled, trying to sound genuine. I turned to face him, and realized we were both still naked.

Giggling, I escaped his hold and ran back to the, _our_, room and put my clothes back on, and handed Emmett his. When we were fully clothed, I grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, and then he led me to the living room. He watched a few movies, glad to be rid of Beau for the time being – he HATED sitting to watch movies. This was the first day in awhile we had had to ourselves, so we even treated ourselves to lunch.

Finally, we went to pick him up from Alice's. When we got inside, Jasper brought him right to us. Emmett took him, and I thanked Jazzy. But where was Alice? When I voiced my question, Jasper simply said she has a 'mishap' while doing the dishes, and wouldn't say anymore. I yelled my thanks to Alice, to which I received a grunt, and we took off.

Back at Emmett's, Beau was becoming restless.

"Park, park!" He yelled at me, glaring.

It just made me laugh, he was too adorable to effectively glare, but I gave in to his demand. We coaxed Emmett into it (it really wasn't that difficult), and walked the few blocks to a small playground. Within minutes, my fiancée and son had scared the majority of children away from the park. Emmett was having probably more fun than Beau, and was causing a huge ruckus.

It was a Kodak moment, though. Emmett's large, masculine body being so gentle with my, _our_, son. It was endearing. But soon, it started to get dark, and we took Beau home.

We hung around the house, I made dinner, the usual routine, and Beau was put down to bed.

Emmett ran out of Beau's room, and hungrily kissed me, whispering, "Where were we?" seductively, but after the earlier incident I had no intention of continuing. So I made up an excuse. When his bottom lip started to jut out, I laughed before sticking my tongue out, and changed into pj's. I was exausted, and soon fell into a dreamless slumber… thankfully.

~*~

The next morning, I tiptoed out of bed at 9:30, not wanting to wake Emmett up, in case he decided to accompany me. I showered, making sure to shave extra well, and then dried and straightened my thick hair. I didn't even bother with make-up, that definitely wasn't my area of expertise. I woke Beau up, changing his diaper and clothes while he stretched.

At a quarter till 11, I left, taking my modest Jetta for once. The Monster wasn't good for occasions such as this. I just hoped Emmett wouldn't notice. I pulled up to the restaurant I had dedicated most of my working life to at almost 11, hoping my earliness didn't signal to him I was desperate or something. Parking beside a Volvo, almost hitting it's mirror in my haste, I got Beau out quickly, humming to him to fully wake him up.

I stepped inside, scanning the tables. I saw Edward, sitting at a table on the small balcony above. _I wonder how much he spent on that?_ After the steaks, and now this… I was wondering what kind of family he came from with that kindof money. Martin was working just beyond the front doors, seating people. He nodded at me and smiled, telling me to go wherever I pleased. Sometimes working here had its perks, no nosy questions about Edward.

I quickly went up the stairs, Beau giggled as he bounced on my hip, and got to Edward's table slightly out of breath. He looked up at me, and I bit my lip, suddenly nervous beyond belief.

Edward chuckled at my expression, and motioned for me to sit. His gaze fell on Beau, and he had a questioning countenance… until he actually LOOKED at him. The eyes, the hair, the general face shape… all resembled him. His face became that of stone, until the waitress, Rebecca came over. She smiled at me, and waved slightly, before turning to Edward. I'm sure her smile was supposed to be seductive, but he almost laughed, I could tell.

"What can I get you, sir?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, miss, you can get me and my company drinks first, 2 cokes and an apple juice." He surprised her, and she walked off in a haze.

"Erm, thanks for ordering for Beau and I. I think." I said hesitantly, laughing lightly. He smiled again. "Beau… it's fitting. So, I assume he is your fiancee's?" I opened my mouth to ask what he knew about Emmett, and then followed his gaze to my left hand, where the diamond Emmett had given me sat. Beau giggled, hearing his name in the conversation, and grabbed around my neck.

I decided to be as vague as possible. "Well, sortof." Edward's eyebrows raised, and he inquired how a baby is 'sortof' someone's. I looked down, playing with Beau's jacket, and answered, "Well, Emmett isn't his biological father, but he is the only father figure Beau has. For now." I looked him straight in the eye as I said the last part, and he still had his dumbfounded expression.

I decided being straight-forward was the only option. "Edward, have you ever donated sperm?" The question seemed to catch him off-guard, and all he did was nod. I took in a deep breath. "Emmett's sterile. I was… implanted with donated sperm. That's how Beau came to be." Again, at the sound of his name, he giggled and looked up, touching my cheek lovingly.

Edward's somewhat calm façade broke then. "So, do you… y'know… think… it's me?" He had trouble getting the words to come out.

I looked to Beau. "You can decide for yourself.." Just then, whoever was working in the kitchen that day turned the radio playing through the speakers to a classical station, and Beau's face lit up. Edward spoke up, "Yes. He's definitely my son."

I smiled, glad he wasn't being weirded out completely by this. He was a little green though… oh well. Nothing some good food couldn't fix.

Finally, Rebecca came back with our drinks, and again turned to Edward asking for our food orders. I cut her off, however. "Beck, do you guys still serve my lunch special?" She nodded, smiling. "I'll bring 2… and a half right out."

"So… what do you want to do about… him? Do you want time with him, or custody, I mean it'd be hard on me, but I think I could manage it…" Edward just shook his head. "No. I would like to see him on occasion, but only if it's both of you. A package deal, so to speak. If you ever need money… well, you've probably noticed I could help with that. My father left me quite a bit…" I gasped softly. "I'm so sorry… I know what it's like to deal with the death of a parent, my mother died awhile back-" He cut me off. "No, no, no, Carlisle is in the hospital, but not dead. No, not dead…" He seemed lost in thought, so I went back to the matter at hand.

"No, I'll have to decline your offer on money, though. I do fine working here." His eyebrows went up again. "You weren't fired? I mean, not that I assumed, but it just seemed that you were… when you asked our waitress about your special…"

I laughed. "No, no, I just took time off to be with Beau." Cue Beau's dimpled smile.

Edward's smile returned as well, and Rebecca appeared, with 2 plates of thin, round steak, covered in mushrooms, swiss, and onion rings, on a bun, with cheese fries on the side, and a large plate of fries (plain) for Beau. Edward looked sortof surprised, but not as disgusted as I sortof expected. It was quite an eccentric dish.

We dug in, Edward somewhat hesitantly, but he quickly warmed up to the idea, and we ate in relative silence. When we were finished, we both sat there for a second, letting ourselves semi-digest the food. Edward was the one to break the silence.

"So, Bella, how would you feel meeting Sunday and Wednesday here, at your restaurant? Bring Beau, of course, but I feel like I should know my… son. Would that be alright?" I still got a thrill of him saying my name, and nodded. "11 both days?" He nodded, smiling crookedly. I loved it.

"I'll see you Wednesday, then, Edward. Nice meeting with you." And I left. Hopefully the meal would be free, after all, I DID still work here. With thoughts of Wednesday already in my head, I headed home. To Emmett. My fiancée. And the almost-father of my child. Almost… but not quite.

**(A/N) If you were wondering, this story will probably be about 14-15 chapters long, no epilogue, no sequal. When it's over, I'll definitely crack down on Many Shades Of Black, because that story will be much much longer. This was just an idea that came to me, that I needed to write out. (:**

**If you haven't caught it, Bella always thinks 'his' or 'the' apartment/bed/etc, and then corrects herself because eventually he'll ask her to move in. Get it? lol. **

**AND, if you ever think too much is going on, or need clarification on anything, TELL ME! :) I love to please you... sortof. Because the ending will piss most of you off. Haha. Can't please everyone.**

**Btw, the special sandwich in this chapter is a real thing me and my cousin make all the time. It really is quite tasty. (:**

**REVIEW?! :D**


End file.
